Lerin The Spoiled Princess
by Kuudere Ziri
Summary: What if Lerin make a cover of World is Mine? Who is her prince? ONE-SHOT!


**Another one-shot! This time, I'll try to make it longer. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Mixloids and the story belong to me!**

It's the day that Lerin do the cover for World is mine with Lento in the cameo. Lerin is not looking forward to this but she had to do it (or no more lemonade for a year.)

**~At the Mixloid Studio~**

"I'm here, Master…" Lerin says, trying to be happy as she can.

"Goodie! You did wear the dress I made for you!" Master claps her hands then walks away into the recording room. (I made the Master a female and a bit of a cheerful person)

It was a white sundress with yellow sunflower patterns. Lerin is also wear a pair of yellow sandals and a white headband with her hair down.

"OMG!" A teal figure rushes at her then suffocates her.

"OMG! YOU ARE SO FREAKING ADORABLE IN THAT SUNDRESS!" Miko fangirls crazily.

"Help!" Lerin struggle, trying to get out of the situation.

Luuko knocks Miko out with her Tuna.

"I'm sorry about her!" Luuko smiles before dragging Miko's body away.

"It's ok." Lerin smiles back uncertainly.

"Good luck with the recording, Lerin!" Luuko shouts, walking away.

"I will!" Lerin shouts back.

'I hope…' Lerin thinks, worriedly.

**~Recording Time~**

Lento is talking with Master, wearing an orange T-shirt, black jeans and a pair of yellow sneakers. Lerin walks in with Yua, waving.

"Oh, Lerin-chan is here~!" Master sings.

"Why are you so excited about this, Master?" Lento sweat-drops.

"Well, my favorite Mixloids aka OTP is going on a date in this PV!" Master eyes sparkles, fangirling.

Lento blushes a little, trying to hide his emotions.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Lerin greets the staffs.

"Morning, Lerin!" They replies cheerfully.

"You look great, Lento!" Lerin compliments him, pulling his cheeks. Lento is just standing there with pink cheeks and an annoyed face.

"Let's get started! I want to see this with my own eyes so get started ASAP!" Master commands while her manager trying to calm her down.

"Ok, ready….ACTION!" The directors calls.

Lerin starts to sing with her spoiled-princess face:

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA__  
><em>_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete__  
><em>_Yo ne__?_

_Sono-ichi__  
><em>_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto__  
><em>_Sono-ni__  
><em>_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?__  
><em>_Sono-san__  
><em>_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto__  
><em>_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite__!_

_Betsu ni__wagamama nante itte nai n dakara__  
><em>_Kimi ni__KOKORO__kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte___

_Sekai__de ichiban ohime-sama__  
><em>_Ki ga tsuite nee nee__  
><em>_Mataseru nante rongai yo__  
><em>_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?__  
><em>_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!__  
><em>_Ima__sugu ni yo___

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!___

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho__  
><em>_Monku wa yurushimasen no__  
><em>_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...__  
><em>_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?__  
><em>_Mukae ni kite__  
><em>_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara__  
><em>_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?___

_Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA__  
><em>_Chisa tsuite hora hora__  
><em>_Otete ga aitemasu__  
><em>_Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA__  
><em>_Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo__hayaku__  
><em>_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa..._

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI__  
><em>_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN__  
><em>_Minna, minna gaman shimasu__...__  
><em>_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de__  
><em>_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no__  
><em>_Ato de koukai suru wayo_

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa__  
><em>_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA__  
><em>_Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?__  
><em>_Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?__  
><em>_"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI__  
><em>_... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo___

_Oh, Hey Baby_

When the last melody faded, the director called the cameraman to cut then everyone cheered.

"OMG! THAT IS FABULOUSLY AWESOME!" Master shouted then fainted in happiness.

"Thank you." Lento and Lerin said then walks home with red faces.

**~On the way home~**

"So… what do you think about the PV?" Lento starts a conversation, awkwardly.

"I think it's kind of… cute…" Lerin whispers at the last part.

"I think you make a great spoiled princess." Lento comments, smirking.

"What!? Well, Prince Charming won't dare to say that to a princess!" Lerin pouts.

"Oh yeah? Then the princess shouldn't be a spoiled one!" Lento yells.

"I am not spoiled, you baka!" Lerin yells back.

"Alright! Let's race back to the house!" Lento challenges her.  
>"Challenge accepted!" Lerin agrees then runs but then trip and faceplants.<p>

"That's what you get when you run too fast…" Lento sighs then carries Lerin bridal-style back to the house.

"Baka." Lerin mutters, hiding her blush.

**And is that too short and crappy? Sorry! I really am stupid huh? I have this stupid pile of homework in the room… (THIS IS TORTURE!) So like I said, I can only update on random days. So cya!**


End file.
